


driftwood

by tendouluvr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College! AU, Fluff, Minor Original Character(s), Slow Burn, TIME SKIP AGES !!!, adding tags as I go, artist! reader, boxer! oikawa, drama between the seijoh 4?!?!?, listen to driftwood by samsa, my first fanfic i'm trying my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendouluvr/pseuds/tendouluvr
Summary: "you said-you promised, but where'd you go?"[i’m bad w summaries pls read]
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. matsukawa issei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _okay so before you read, this story doesn't take place in any specific country! so you can just imagine it anywhere you want, all the places are made up. freshman means college freshman, unless mentioned otherwise (in this story, haikyuu high school first years are written to be in their second year of college, second years in their third year, third years in their fourth). this story contains some OCs, because haikyuu doesn't have too much female characters lol. also for the sake of character names, the story also follows a surname before first name rule just so the characters' names can flow how they originally are._

"Y/n, do you want to head out soon? Yamaguchi just texted me that him, Cero and Kogane are going to stay in instead and watch a movie at Yamaguchi's dorm, he said we could go." Yachi asked you, favoring hanging out with your friends instead of the party you were currently at. The two of you were leaning on the stairs' railings, watching the mass of bodies in the middle of the TT Luna frat house. You didn't mind parties, but tomorrow was the first day of the second semester of your second year of college, and you'd rather not wake up with a headache. Before answering, you scanned the room for Jax, who had came along with you and Yachi, but was now nowhere to be found after walking off with Tanaka, a member of TT Luna. 

"Yeah," You nodded, "let's go, but first we should let Jax know we're leaving." You got up from the railing you were leaning on, waiting for Yachi to do the same. Once you were sure that Yachi was trailing behind you, the two of you walked into the living room, where people were gathered in almost every space available. You pushed through people as you walked up to a shorter man with extremely dark brown hair that was styled slightly upwards, accompanied with a streak of light brown in the middle, sitting on a couch in the middle. As you approached, he turned towards the two of you.

"Y/N, Yachi." He said, dragging out your names and almost yelling so you could hear him over the music. 

"Have you seen Jax? She went off with Tanaka." You asked, also almost yelling. 

"Uh, last time I think I saw them was in the kitchen. Why? You're leaving?" Nishinoya cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Yeah, thanks." You turned around and began walking in the direction of the kitchen. Whilst pushing through more people, you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around to see Yachi saying something, but you were unable to pick up what she was saying over 'NO BYSTANDERS' by Travis Scott blasting in the background. "Huh?" You asked, coming closer to Yachi.

"I said, maybe we should just text Jax." 

"Oh, yeah I'll text her." You pulled out your phone and opened you and Jax's messages.

_**Y/N** : hey, you ok? me and yachi are gonna head out now. do u want us to wait for you?_

Your phone quickly lit up with a response. 

_**Jax** : I'm good lol I'll see you during the week :)_

_**Y/N** : kk, text me if anything happens_

"She said she's fine." You told Yachi and put your phone back in your pocket, turning to head towards the door, which was wide open as people walked in and out of the party. As you approached the door, you noticed three guys standing close to the doorway, all staring directly at you. A guy with neatly styled light brown hair, along with a guy with short, light reddish-brown hair stood slightly behind a taller man with messy, slightly curly black hair, nudging him slightly.

"Go! She's right there!" You heard one of them say as you walked closer. The one with black hair attempted to approach you as you came close to the doorway, only for you to meet his gaze and continue walking out the door.

"Hey!" He called, but you continued to walk, pretending as if you didn't hear him. Truthfully, if it was any other day, you might've stopped and listened for what he had to say, but at the moment you felt a headache start to form and you didn't want it to worsen.

"I think that guy was calling you back there." Yachi pointed out after the both of you had walked out of the frathouse.

"Yeah, I-" You began, interrupted by the feeling of someone grabbing your arm. You turned around quickly, yanking your arm out of their grasp before looking up to see who grabbed you. _Can I please just leave?_ Your gaze rested upon the man standing in front of you, who was indeed the same man who had just attempted to speak to you moments before.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to grab you like that." He apologized, putting his hand back down to his side. You studied him for a second before responding.

"What do you want? You see I'm trying to leave." You said, visibly irritated. Up close, you could see that he was attractive, with thicker eyebrows and a full top lip. He was taller than average, and had a build more on the muscular side. His eyes were dark, and managed to come across as both soft and intense at the same time.

"It's quick. I just wanted to say that I think you're beautiful, like gorgeous, and I wanted to know if I could take you out on a date. Just us." He put his right hand along the back of his neck as he spoke, but despite this nervous gesture, he sounded confident that you would say yes.

You stared at him for a moment, slightly shocked. You have always caught the eyes of people. You were attractive, and radiated in confidence. People attempted to get with you all the time, although it was almost always to hook up. You were known amongst the campus, and getting with you was another thing that guys could do to brag about it to their friends. None of these guys usually piqued your interest, and you rarely accepted anyone's offer. Majority of those who approach you come looking to fulfill nothing more than their own enjoyment, which is why when the tall man with messy black hair standing in front of you asked to take you on a date, you were taken aback. Your eyes flickered to Yachi, who was looking at you with excited anticipation.

"S-sure." You answered on a whim, not giving yourself time to think. A warm smile spread across his face, and he pulled his phone out of the back of his pocket.

"Great. You can put your number in my phone so we can set a date and time." He handed his phone to you, which was opened to the contacts app. "Oh, my name's Matsukawa by the way. Matsukawa Issei." You handed him his phone back after inputting your number in.

"Oh, my name's y/n. I'll see you soon then, Matsukawa." You responded smoothly, shooting him a smile before turning back around and walking away.

"You're so mean." Yachi laughed as she walked besides you. "I'm surprised that he still continued to ask you out after you said 'what do you want?' like that." You smiled at her, hiding the fact that you were also slightly shocked over the fact that Matsukawa still continued to ask you out, despite your ill-mannered comment.

"Yamaguchi says we're going to watch The Breakfast Club." Yachi's voice interrupted your thoughts.

\------

"Yachi, y/n!" Yamaguchi called out as the two of you entered his dorm room. "Where's Jax?"

"Probably still at the party macking with Tanaka. She knows we left." Yachi plopped down onto the bed, and you followed. "Did you start the movie yet?"

"We were waiting for you guys." Cero responded, who was dumping popcorn into a large plastic bowl. "Here." He handed the popcorn bowl to you, Yachi and Kogane before leaping back onto a small beanbag on the floor. "You two took forever, we almost thought you weren't coming." He added, pretending to be annoyed.

"Okay, enough with the attitude." You played along.

"We would've been here quicker, but we had spent some time looking for Jax, and then we had an unexpected encounter." Yachi looked over to you quickly with a smile before grabbing some popcorn out of the bowl and stuffing it in her mouth. You returned her smile before realizing Kogane, Cero and Yamaguchi were looking at the both of you confused. Their perplexed looks made you laugh, Yachi quickly following.

You covered your face with your left hand and outstretched the other far out from you. "Don't look at me!" You joked, turning your head dramatically. Kogane threw a pillow out you, in which you responded by playfully kicking him off the bed. As he fell off the bed, he landed straight onto a bag of Doritos that was laying in the middle of the floor, crushing them.

Cero playfully hit the both of you, laughing while annoyed. "Look what you guys did," he pulled the bag of Doritos up from under Kogane, "what are you so happy about anyways?"

"Somebody asked y/n out on a date at the party. He was fine too." Yachi teased.

"Okay y/n!" Kogane hyped, dragging out your name. "Who was it?"

"He told me his name was Matsukawa Issei." You told them as you fumbled with your fingers. Kogane seemed to perk up a tad bit at the mention of Matsukawa's name.

"Oh! I know him! Tall? Black hair?" Kogane exclaimed.

"Huh? How do you know him? This was my first time ever seeing him I think." You asked.

"He works with me at Keivuh's. I rarely talk to him though because we don't usually work the same shift. I'm surprised you've never seen him there before. I don't know much about him though... This year is his graduating year... I think that's all I know really. Like I said I don't really talk to him or even see him a lot." Kogane rambled on before grabbing you and trapping you in a headlock. "Ah y/n you have a thing for older guys, huh!"

"You're annoying." You jibed jokingly, rolling your eyes and then wriggling out of his headlock.

"Speaking of older guys, I'm pretty sure him and Oikawa know eacho-" Kogane started.

"It doesn't matter if they know each other because Oikawa isn't here anymore." Yachi cut him off, and you gave flashed her a grateful look. Oikawa Tooru was your ex-boyfriend, who you had dated for almost the entire previous school year. Although you both loved each other, conflict was frequent between the two of you, and you couldn't seem to go a week without having some type of disagreement with him. The two of you were very passionate people, and your devotions to your passions frequently came before your relationships. The both of you were similar, yet extremely different at the same time, and that often caused problems between the two of you. When the two of you weren't bickering however, you were head over heels for each other and really did try to make things work. In the end, your efforts just weren't enough, and you broke up with him at the beginning of the current school year in September. During October, Oikawa basically disappeared off of campus, with only a few of his close friends knowing why or where he went. He never contacted you or told you where he was, so like everybody else, you assumed that he had just transferred to another university. Of course, you could've asked Iwaizumi Hajime where he went if you really wanted to, but you were broken up and it wasn't your business anymore. Even though you had gotten over him, the mention of him had reminded you of the arguments and restless nights, and you were thankful that Yachi shut the conversation quickly.

"Okay, good for you y/n, but can we please start this movie now? Classes start again tomorrow and I want to sleep after this." Cero changed the conversation, grabbing the remote and hitting play on the TV. You shifted yourself into a more comfortable sitting position, watching the Breakfast Club play on the screen. You felt your phone buzz, and you reached your hand behind you to grab it from your pocket. You held the phone up to your face to read the message you just received.

_**UNSAVED NUMBER** : hey, it's matsukawa, from earlier._

_**You** : heyy_

_**UNSAVED NUMBER** : can i call you?_

You saved his number to your contacts before replying. You tapped Yachi on the shoulder, tilting your phone screen so she could read it. She mouthed 'call him' before turning her attention back to the movie.

_**You** : yeah go ahead_

"I'm going to just stand outside for a second." You whispered to your friends before walking outside of the dorm room, your phone buzzing in your hand. When you shut the door behind you, you answered the call, "Hello?"

"Hey." From Matsukawa's end of the phone, you could hear music faintly in the background, indicating he was still at the party. "Sorry again for pestering you earlier, I really want to take you out."

"No, it's fine," You assured him through the phone, "I'm sorry if I was rude, I was in a rush to leave."

"Did you get home okay?" He asked, not addressing your apology.

"I didn't go home. My friends had wanted to have a movie night, so I left to go to their dorm." You responded quietly, not wanting to speak loud in the hallway.

"Hold on, give me a second." You heard him speaking to another person, telling them he was on the phone. "Sorry about that," he paused, "what movie are you watching? I'll call you back if it isn't a good time, I had just wanted to talk to you."

"You're okay, I wouldn't have picked up if I was busy. We're watching The Breakfast Club." You assured him again.

For a brief moment, Matsukawa was silent on the other side of the phone, then he spoke again. "Are you free next Friday? Around 5?" He asked, wasting no time to make the plans.

"Yeah, I think so. Where do you plan on us going?" You asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there, just make sure you bring a jacket in case it gets cold. I'll pick you up, so you don't have to worry about getting there." He responded. You were slightly surprised by his sudden demanding tone, but you didn't mind.

"Sounds good. See you then, Matsukawa."

"Can't wait, y/n." You heard the call hang up and stood for a moment before entering back into the room. You quietly sat next to Yachi, and she looked at you expectantly.

"Friday," you whispered, "I'm not sure where. He just said to bring a jacket." Kogane turned his head, obviously listening to what you had just said.

"Next week you have to tell us what happens." He whispered excitedly, followed by a quick nod in agreement by Yachi.

"Shut up." Cero interjected, followed by the muffled laughs of Yamaguchi.

"I'm getting real tired, so I'm going to head back to my apartment now. I have class early in the morning." You outstretched your arms and yawned, rising from the bed. Yamaguchi, Cero and Yachi waved goodbye to you, while Kogane gave you a quick hug. You waved back to them before heading out the door.

\------

You yawned as you walked into the large room filled with rows of seats, each row elevated higher than the one sitting before it. Your eyes scanned the room, looking for a suitable place to sit. The room was almost empty, save for a few people settling into their seats, and you realized you were in class a few minutes early. Walking up the staired-aisle in the middle of the rows of seats, your gaze locked with a man sitting in a middle row. His hair was blonde and messy, falling slightly on his forehead. Black glasses sat on his face, slightly too big for his countenance. He slightly raised his eyebrow, then shifted his head with disinterest in another direction, placing his chin on the back of his hand. You shrugged then turned to sit in the row of seats you were standing next to.

As more people began to pour in, a man with black hair that fell on his forehead sat in the seat on the right of you, a stern look on his face as he pulled his laptop out of his bag. You looked towards the person sitting to your left, another man with black hair, which seemed almost purple, cut into a sharp bowl cut. His face wore a slight scowl as he shifted quickly through his bag. You pondered to yourself whether to speak to bowl-cut or the serious guy sitting to your right. Opting for the serious guy, you shifted your body towards him.

"Hey, I'm y/n." You introduced yourself, the man sitting to the right of you looking up towards you as you spoke.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Kageyama Tobio." He responded in a slightly stiff manner before going back to type on his laptop. You looked at him for a second, unsure what to say, before turning back to sit straight in your seat. You sighed, pulling out your phone to text one of your friends. Your action was interrupted by your professor's voice ringing throughout the room, introducing herself to the class and instructing you all to take out the syllabus.

The rest of class was a blur as your professor reviewed the course material, along with what to expect out from the class this semester. Once the class was over, you stuffed your laptop back into your bag and headed down the aisle to leave.

"Hey." You turned around to see the blonde you saw before standing behind you. He was taller than average and the ends of his hair curled up slightly. Through the black glasses resting on his face you could see soft amber eyes. "This fell out of your bag." His arm held out a small black sketchbook, the leather on the front worn-out and torn on the corners.

"Oh, my sketchbook. Thanks." You stuffed the little sketchbook in your bag, now realizing that you hadn't zipped it back up before you had left your seat.

"Yeah." His face wore the same disinterested look as he walked passed you, pulling headphones out of his bag and placing them on his ears. You sucked your teeth, slightly annoyed by his seemingly complacent manner, before heading out of the building and towards the small park on campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii i hope u liked this first chapter :) i have a lot planned for this so hopefully you'll stay to read more !! i should have the next chapter out next week AHHH i'm so excited  
> i really like tsukki with his headphones so i wanted to keep those in the story hehe


	2. lanterns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to just let yall know that in this "imaginary place" that the story takes place, the weather isn't THAT cold in the winter, the story is currently taking place in january and it's like 50 degrees, just so nobody is confused by certain aspects of this chapter !! ahh after this chapter the story will pick up dw !! lowkey i was having trouble writing this one but i like how it came out so i hope yall like to too :)  
> the song that i associate with this chapter (specifically the date) is "bitch, don't kill my vibe" by kendrick lamar !!!

Friday had came quick. 

"I'm so jealous of you y/n, you look so good." Jax exclaimed as she bounced back on your bed while you continued to get ready. You flashed her a smile before turning back towards the mirror. You were wearing a mottled dark brown and black form-fitting dress, which cinched in all the right places and ended a few inches below your knees. You quickly finished up your eyeliner before shifting through your makeup bag to find your mascara. On the door hung a black coat that went well with the dress and the chunky black-suede 3-inch heels you were planning on wearing. "I wonder where he's taking you." She pondered, looking up at the ceiling. 

"Maybe the movies? Or an arcade?" Yachi chimed in as she came into the room that the three of you shared. After having connected dorms the year before and becoming pretty good friends, the three of you rented out an apartment together for the current year. Supporting the three of you, the apartment often seemed cramped but you all didn't mind. 

"Why would he tell her to bring a jacket if it was an inside event? Maybe he's bringing you to an outdoor club?" Jax replied, getting up from your bed to help you with the small gold necklace you were trying to put on. 

"An outdoor club? In this weather?" You laughed. "Do you think I'm going to be too cold wearing just a dress and a jacket?" 

"Who cares if you get cold, you look good. Stay still." Jax playfully hit you as she continued to clasp the necklace around the neck. "There." She backed up, admiring your outfit. 

"You look so pretty! You haven't gone on a date with somebody new in a while right?" Yachi asked. Jax quickly shot her a look but relaxed after she saw that Yachi's question didn't seem to affect you. 

You shook your head, checking your phone for the time. "I think it's time for me to get back out and about." You outlined your lips with brown lipliner and then applied a coat of gloss over it. Following you and Oikawa breaking up, you had temporarily given up on dating. When you weren't in a relationship, you were moderately free with your amorous endeavors, but for the past few months you hadn't partook in any of the sort. 

"That was so dramatic," Jax teased, "what time is he supposed to be here? What was his name again?" 

"Matsukawa," You checked your phone once more, "and he's here." You quickly gathered your things into your purse and grabbed your jacket before texting him that you're heading down. 

"Stay safe!" Yachi called out to you as you headed towards the door. 

"I will!" You waved at Yachi and Jax who were watching you leave as if they were parents sending their child off to school for the first time. They waved back and you walked out the door. As you walked off the stairs on the bottom floor and outside onto the sidewalk, you could see a sleek black car sitting in front of your apartment building. The windows were slightly tinted and you couldn't see inside the car, save for the passenger seat window, which was rolled all the way down. When you approached the car, you could see Matsukawa sitting in the drivers seat with his head turned toward you, his eyes following you as you walked up to the car door. He stretched his body forward to open the car door for you from the inside. 

"Hi." You greeted him, stepping into the car and closing the door. Matsukawa had his body turned towards you, still eyeing you. His seat was leaned back, and had his left arm resting slightly out of his window, the other hand loosely holding the bottom of his steering wheel. His gaze traveled down and up your body, stopping once his eyes met yours. He didn't respond for a moment as he looked into your eyes.

"Sorry, hi." He replied, his voice slightly breathy. "You look beautiful." He added, still staring at you. 

"Thank you," you smiled, "you look pretty yourself." 

"Pretty." He repeated, a smile growing on his face. You studied him for a moment as he shifted the car out of park and pulled away from the curb. 

"You still haven't told me where we're going." You stated lightheartedly, still looking at him. 

"Don't worry about it." He said smoothly, quickly turning his head towards you with a smug smile spread across his face. You rolled your eyes, amused by his approach. The two of you sat in silence for a moment as you stared out the window to try and pinpoint where he might be taking you. "How come I've never seen you around before?" He asked rather abruptly, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I used to be on the university's track team so I didn't really have time to go to a lot of social events." You replied. 

"How come you're not on the team this year? Wait sorry, you don't have to answer that if it's-" He began before you cut him off. 

"No, it's okay," you laughed at his sudden apology, "it took up a lot of my time, and my grades suffered because of it. I also just didn't want to deal with shin splints anymore." 

"You look like you run track." He turned his head towards you, his gaze travelling along your face and to your body once more. The car was stopped at a traffic light, and you stared back at him for a moment before the light turned back to green. 

"Hmmm? What do you mean by that?" You teased. You were aware what he meant, but you wanted to hear him say it. He smirked as he began to drive again, ignoring your question and looking content with himself. 

The rest of the drive was small talk as the two of you got to know each other. He told you he was business major, and showered you with praise when you told him you were majoring in sociology and planned on going to law school. You found out the two of you both really enjoyed to listen to 21 Savage, and you spent the rest of the ride blasting his music and singing along. Soon enough, he was pulling into a large parking lot. Through his window, you could see a well-lit area with what looked like a ferris wheel and a few other carnival rides looming over rows of stands. A smile beamed across your face as you continued to look out the window. Seeing your delighted expression, Matsukawa grinned and opened his car door. He helped you out of the car, a bright glow still resting on your face. 

"I've wanted to go to this so bad but I've never gotten to go." You exclaimed as you took in the atmosphere before darting towards Matsukawa and wrapping your arms around him. The two of you were at the Archambeau Winter Festival, a festival that the town your university was in held every winter. You had heard from friends who had grown up in the town how fun the festival was and you yearned to go, but you never had the chance to. Matsukawa returned your hug for a moment then unwrapped his arms from around you. He kept one hand on your back as the two of you walked towards the entrance to the festival. 

The festival was even more remarkable up close. Rows of food stands, games and merchant booths were lit up by the colorful lights on the rides. As you walked through, you could hear the laughter and chatter of people all around you. You traced the outline of the rides with your eyes, excitement bubbling inside of you.

"I hope you like rides, because we're going on all of them." You told Matsukawa, grabbing him by the arm and practically dragging him towards the ticket booth. 

"No drop tower." He ordered as you approached the ticket booth, pulling his wallet out from his back pocket. 

"We're definitely doing the drop tower." You responded, letting go of his arm to text Jax and Yachi that you got to destination safely. 

"Are you hungry?" He asked as the two of you walked away from the booth, blue paper wristbands now wrapped around your wrists. You pondered for a moment before shaking your head no, eager to get in line for a ride. The two of you headed towards a Himalaya-style ride, loud music blaring as you got in line. You swayed your upper body dramatically to the music, grabbing Matsukawa's hands and waving them in rhythm with yours. He laughed at your exaggerated movements and began to move his upper body with you until you got to the front of the line. You climbed into the closest seat from where you entered and Matsukawa quickly climbed in besides you, pushing down the metal restraint. 

'Suga Suga' by Baby Bash blasted loudly over the speakers as the ride began to move, accelerating with every lap around the center. You tried to support yourself as the ride got faster by tightening your grip on the restraint and pressing your feet hard into the bottom of the seat. Your efforts soon failed as your body got pulled up against Matsukawa's, squeezing him in between you and the side of the seat. As the ride continued to spin around the center, the world seemed to blur and spin around you. You threw your head back and sang along to the song playing, your singing soon joined by Matsukawa. The ride started to slow and then quickly began to spin in the backwards direction. You could hear Matsukawa laugh at your dramatic movements as you launched your hands in your air, letting out a dramatic 'woo~'. The lights of the other rides flashed past you in a daze, creating a stream of bright color. The ride eventually came to a halt and the two of you eagerly climbed out of the seat. 

Matsukawa followed behind you as you practically sprinted over to the tall swing ride. He wasn't a big fan of heights, but he pushed away his anxiety after seeing how excited you looked to go on. Although the two of you had only been there for no more than an hour, you were both having a good time. 

The both of you climbed into a dual seat on the ride and were soon being slowly lifted into the air. The air became colder as you went higher and you slightly wished you hadn't chosen to wear a dress and heels. The coldness that you were feeling soon began to fade as the ride began to spin, the seats starting to lift with each spin. As the ride span, you were able to see the entirety of the festival under you, along with other parts of the town. The sun had began to set, the sky drenched in peach clouds and the sun casting bright orange light against you whenever the ride span to face you towards the sun. A sense of euphoria flooded over you as the ride continued to spin. You turned your head towards Matsukawa, whose face was contorted between a look of enjoyment and a look of utter fear. 

"Are you okay?" You asked, stifling a laugh at his facial expression. 

"Yeah, I'm good." He responded, his eyes still wide and his hands gripping the ride so hard that his knuckles were practically white. You giggled until your stomach hurt as the ride lowered to the ground. 

"Let's eaaaat." You grabbed Matsukawa's hand and pulled him through the crowd to the stands. The rest of the date was spent trying multiple meals from different food stands, gawking at the small attractions, and riding the rides until the two of you were dizzy. Somehow, the two of you had started playing truth or dare in the middle of the fair. 

"I dare you to walk around like this for five minutes." You pinned your knees together and walked awkwardly to demonstrate. Matsukawa laughed at your dare and lowered himself to start walking in the way you dared him. You busted out laughing at the several confused gazes of the people passing the two of you as he continued to complete the dare. 

"They're releasing lanterns in 20 minutes." He told you after checking his phone. Your smile grew bigger at this announcement. "Do you want to watch them from the ferris wheel? They're gonna release them from over there." He pointed towards a large field where people were gathering, a few with lit lanterns in their hands. You nodded and the two of you got in line for the ferris wheel, engaging in deep conversation again. 

"Ah this is so much fun, I'm really happy you decided to pester me at that party." You exclaimed as you leaned lightly against the rails arranging the ride queue. "I kind of wish I didn't wear a dress to a festival though." You added with a slight laugh, looking down at your cold legs. Matsukawa's gaze lingered on your face, taking in every inch of you before meeting your eyes. A smile spread across his face before he placed his hands delicately on your waist.

"You look beautiful though." He responded, his eyes still staring deep into yours as he pulled you closer to him. 

"Th-thanks." You stammered, stunned by his sudden touchy manner. Throughout the date, he had stayed relatively in his own personal space, other than a few hugs here and there. You didn't mind how close he had become, his body now centimeters way from yours, but you were slightly thrown off by his change in character. The two of you stood in silence for a moment. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, his voice smooth. You quickly nodded, stepping closer into him so your body brushed slightly against his. He lowered his head and pressed his lips gently against yours. The kiss was intense, but slow and with thought. Your heart thumped rapidly in your chest as he pressed harder into the kiss. You snaked your hand behind his neck, pulling him closer, and rested your other hand on his chest. His grip on your waist grew tighter and his scent flooded your nose as the kiss continued. You felt one of his hands start to slowly move down your hips, stopping after somebody cleared their throat loudly. The two of you pulled apart, remembering that you were in line for a ride, and looked apologetically towards a very irritated mother and her two kids waiting behind you. 

"Sorry." You said in unison and realized it was your turn to get on the ride. You avoided the gaze of the festival employee operating the ride as the two of you climbed into the cart. As soon as the door shut, the both of you busted out in laughter. The embarrassment you had felt quickly faded away as the two of you joked about the annoyed expression of the lady standing behind you and the flustered look of the ride operator. 

"The lanterns!" You exclaimed, pulling yourself close to the side of the cart to look out at the lanterns that were starting to dot the night sky. The soft orange luminescence of each lantern lit up the surrounding area as they slowly drifted through the atmosphere. The two of you sat in silence for a portion of the ride, quietly admiring the lanterns. Soon after, the ferris wheel cart completed it's last loop around and you got off the ride.

"It's 11p.m. already?" You exclaimed as you checked your phone, shocked by how quick time had went by. You let out a quick yawn, your lack of sleep during the week finally catching up to you. 

"You wanna grab some food and head back? You look sleepy and I have work tomorrow morning." You gave a quick nod and headed over to the closest food stand, opting for a churro. Matsukawa also got a churro and the two of you began walking towards the parking lot. 

"Thank you for real for coming out tonight." He said to you as you approached the car. 

"Thank you for taking me." You smiled before putting your hand on his cheek and giving him a quick peck on the lips. You licked the cinnamon sugar from the churro off your lips as you pulled away and walked over to the passenger side. Matsukawa watched you for a moment as you flashed him another smile then headed over to the drivers seat. He smiled a pleased smile to himself and then climbed into the drivers seat. 

\------ 

"You called off work?" Jax asked you as she handed you a bottle of water and some ibuprofen. You laid on the couch bundled under two blankets, shifting slightly upwards to grab the water and ibuprofen from Jax.

"Your head hurts that bad?" Yachi, who was sitting on the edge of the couch and looking at you with a concerned look, asked directly after. You nodded as you popped the ibuprofen in your mouth. It was the morning after your date, and you had made the mistake of not eating or drinking any water as soon as you got home. All the spinning from the rides, along with the lack of water after and waking up early in the morning for work, led to a nasty migraine. 

"Yeah but it's not that serious, I just need to sleep and I'll feel better." You told them, snuggling back under the blankets. Despite your affirmation, looks of concern still covered the faces of your friends. During the past few months, you had begun to get migraines more frequently, and it seemed like even the slightest shift in what you ate or how much you slept could set one off. Most of the time they only caused pain in your head, but sometimes they brought on nausea and sound sensitivity. Yachi exchanged a quick look with Jax before getting up from the couch. 

"Okay well I have work but don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." Yachi chirped, grabbing her belongings and walking towards the door. 

"Yup and I won't be far either." Jax added, chucking a pillow at your head. "Sorry!" She laughed as you pretended to be annoyed. The two of them left the apartment, and you stared at the movie on the screen as you began to doze off. 

You weren't sure how long you had slept for, but you assumed it was later in the afternoon judging by the change of temperature in the apartment. You sluggishly got yourself up from the couch and downed the rest of your half-full water bottle before checking the time. Without much to do and your migraine gone, you decided on getting out of the apartment to work on schoolwork. 

You settled on studying at a large bookstore on the other side of town from your campus. You had never been there before, but you had saw online that they had a small café inside of it, which you felt would be a nice environment for studying. You walked into the bookstore and took in the environment, a faint smile on your face. You always loved the atmosphere of bookstores, and enjoyed looking around at the books or reading short stories while there. You had an affinity for reading, although recently it was hard to find the time to do so. Your gaze shifted over inside of the store until you found the café, which was empty save for the two employees behind the counter and a girl sitting at the back of the café near a window rapidly typing away at her computer. You chose a seat near the front of the café and pulled out your laptop, along with a notebook and flashcards. You turned your head to look at the employees, who were chatting away behind the counter. 

One of them was tall, with styled two-toned gray hair that added a couple inches to his height. He wore an apron that seemed a tad bit too small for him and spoke loudly with extreme enthusiasm. His coworker was a little shorter than him, and had messy black hair that was slightly longer and fixed upwards in the back. He replied to the gray-haired man's loud remarks with a quieter, frank tone. You couldn't hear the conversation, but you laughed quietly to yourself when the gray-haired man stepped back in dramatic anguish at something his coworker had said. When they stood quietly, resuming work, you got up to order. You studied the baked goods that stood on display for a moment before walking up to the counter.

"Hi, what can I get for you today?" The gray-haired man asked, setting up the register. On his nametag you read the name 'Bokuto'.

"Do you guys have chamomile tea?" You asked, which was quickly returned with a nod from Bokuto. "Okay, can I have a hot chamomile tea please? And which of these tastes the best?" You pointed towards the array of baked goods on display. 

"My favorite are the cinnamon rolls!" Bokuto exclaimed almost immediately while the other employee had begun to make your chamomile tea. "The cinnamon rolls here are so good, but Akaashi says he prefers the croissants. They're good too, but not as good as the cinnamon rolls." He went on, and you assumed the other worker was Akaashi. 

"Okay I'll get the cinnamon roll." You laughed and handed your card over to Bokuto as he ran up your total. 

"The cinnamon roll will take a little bit to make, can I get a name for your order?" Bokuto asked as Akaashi brought over your chamomile tea. 

"Careful, it's hot." He added on as he handed it to you. 

"Thank you," you said to Akaashi before turning back to Bokuto to give your name, "it's y/n." You spelled it out for him then walked back to your seat with your tea. You took a sip of your tea and began working on your schoolwork. You turned your head back to the counter to see only Akaashi at the front counter, Bokuto in the back working on the cinnamon roll you assumed. 

"Akaaaaashi." A voice chirped, and you turned your head to see another man enter the café area. He had the worse bedhead you'd ever seen, a portion of his black hair shifted down to cover one eye, and wore the same uniform as Akaashi and Bokuto but without the apron. He looked scarily familiar, but you couldn't pinpoint where.

"Go back to your section, Kuroo." Akaashi said rather bluntly as he fiddled around with the cash register. You froze slightly at the mention of Kuroo's name. It came to you immediately that you did in fact know him. While you were dating Oikawa, the two of you had ran into Kuroo multiple times as he lived in the apartment right next to Oikawa and they were relatively good friends. 

"Kunimi is over there." Kuroo responded, now surveying the food on display. 

_Great. Kunimi too?_ You didn't know Kunimi well, but you knew he was one of Oikawa's practice partners and had met him a few times.

"Kuroo!" Bokuto walked out with your cinnamon roll, greeting his coworker. "Y/n! Your cinnamon roll!" Kuroo turned his head towards you as you got up to grab the cinnamon roll from Bokuto. You returned Kuroo's gaze for a moment, but the neither of you said anything. You quickly thanked Bokuto and returned to your seat.

"You're not even on break yet."

"So? I'm hungry."

You let out a quick sigh of relief as they continued their conversation. It's not that you had a problem with any of Oikawa's friends, you just didn't have the energy to talk to them, especially when it would most likely be about your ex. After sitting down, you pulled out your sketchbook and began sketching aimlessly. About half an hour had passed, and you had ended up sketching the lantern releasing from yesterday. As if he could read your mind, your phone buzzed and you opened it up to see a text from Matsukawa. 

_**Matsukawa** : hey, i know it's soon but are you busy later? i was thinking we could go out and get pizza_

**_Y/N_ ** _: haha no i'm not busy, i'm not home rn tho so what time?_

**_Matsukawa_ ** _: in a few hours? i can pick you up from wherever you're at just send the address_

_**Y/N** : okay sounds good, see you laterr_

You put your phone back in your pocket and put away your sketchbook to resume working on schoolwork. 

After working on your schoolwork and studying for a few hours, you got up to stretch and look around the bookstore. You discovered that there was a second floor, and eagerly walked up the stairs. You immediately headed over to the section with a sign that read "Horror, Thriller and Mystery" hanging over it. As you walked down one of the aisles and surveyed the books, your attention turned towards a familiar blonde standing at the other side of the aisle, clad in the same uniform as the employees downstairs. 

"Hey!" You walked over to him. "We have Sociology of Culture together, right?" He turned to look towards you, hands still on the books he was putting away. A slight look of surprise read across his face. 

"Yeah." He responded, resuming what he was doing. You looked at his nametag, which read 'Tsukishima'. 

"Wait, you're Tsukishima? You're Yamaguchi's friend, right?" You asked despite his obvious disinterest in the conversation. He turned towards you again, his eyebrows slightly furrowed in confusion. "I'm y/n. Yamaguchi's a good friend of mine." You added on.

"Oh, okay." Tsukishima bent down to grab the box of books that was on the floor next to him. "I think Yamaguchi's mentioned you before. I'll tell him I met you." He ended the conversation and carried the books to another aisle.

"Wait!" You followed after him into the other aisle, to which he looked back at you with a slight annoyed expression on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be loud. I actually have a question to ask you about the assignment for class. I don't understand what we were supposed to do for numbers 15 to 24. Do you know Kageyama?" 

"Yeah, I know Kageyama." He set the box of books down and began to shelf them. 

"Okay so he's the only person whose number I have in that class, but he doesn't understand what he's doing either." Tsukishima snickered slightly at your comment. "So I wanted to know if you understood it at all?" You asked.

He stopped shelving the books and began explaining the assignment. You listened attentively, nodding your head every sentence or so to show you were listening. 

"Ohhh okay! I wasn't sure if the answers were in the readings but I get what I'm supposed to do now. Thank you!" You thanked him and he gave a tiny nod back. "Can I have your number? I'll make a groupchat between us and Kageyama for class." You asked, pulling your phone out of your pocket.

"Sure." You handed the phone to him and he inputted his number, slightly reluctant with the fear that he would be pestered constantly for answers. 

"Thanks! See you in class!" You gave a wave before turning around and prancing out of the aisle. Tsukishima watched you go for a second, unsure how to feel about the interaction, before going back to shelving books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay before yall are like um the outfit... i based it off this GORGEOUS dress i saw at urban outfitters (i'll link it later if i can find it) i promise it's not an ugly outfit i just suck at describing things hehe. also i hope yall know what these rides r , if not i tried to use the names they stereotypically go by so if you're confused u can look them up :3  
> here are some of the 21 savage songs that y/n and matsukawa were bumping to: ea, ghost face killers, savage mode, asmr, don't come out the house, no heart


End file.
